A New Base at the Old Center
Old Maintenance Centre When Magnaron Intersection was in full use, the sheer quantity of mostly Autobot traffic led to the construction of a nearby maintenance, supply, and refuelling centre that grew to the size of a small city. This area was especially hard-hit when the war broke out, the rows of garages bombed repeatedly, the shops looted, the energon tanks either destroyed or drained. All that was left were burnt-out shells of buildings and a few beggars who made their homes in the wreckage, digging through the debris in search of treasure: an untouched cache of supplies, or a dead body with salvageable parts. Once in a while, a still-living body is unearthed, trapped for millions of years. Contents: Computron Hidden Supplies Dee-Kal looks up and up, and up. Computron stands in the middle of the area, here in the remains of what used to be an Autobot maintenance and supply centre. A few of the hidden building supplies nearby have been revealed in preparation for use. The giant Technobot combiner himself stands statue-still, the only sign that he's even active are the nearly ever-present flashing lights on his torso and the blue glowing wireless light on his head. She holds her hands to her mouth and calls. "Aho-o-oy! Ah-lo-o-oh-haaa!" Dee-Kal snaps her fingers. Of course. Dee-Kal radios the big guy. 'Aloha?' Computron's lights flash furiously, then finally he turns his giant head to look at Dee-Kal. Once he's in motion the movements are sure and efficient, nearly graceful. "GREETINGS, UNIT DEE-KAL..." the stentorian voice booms out. "UNIT COMPUTRON PREPARING TO BEGIN CONSTRUCTION PROJECT." Dee-Kal supposes it takes a while to get a reply out of him anyhow, but Compie's prolly like that. Dee-Kal radios the big guy. 'Curiosity. Unit Computron represents intellect and strength, but... this unit has observed construction is often carried out by teams of lesser units. Apparently to greater effect. No offence intended. Query. Why the presence of Computron, and not the Technobot team? Dee-Kal smiles. Computron stands perfectly still for a few seconds, lights flashing. Then he booms out, "EMPLOY ADDITIONAL NON-VERBAL COMMUNICATION OF ACTIVITY." After a second he raises one giant hand to rub his chin in thought. "VERBAL REINFORCEMENT OF COMMUNICATION: PROCESSING..." "PROCESSING..." His lights flash a few more times. "PROCESSING..." Dee-Kal investigates her surroundings while Compie comes up with a reply to that. Curiosity inspires her to rummage around a little in the rubble and wreckage, something Junkions are inherently good at. The little Junkion turns up rusted metal sheets partly buried under the rubble, more rubble, bits of wire mesh and concrete, smashed fragments of old containers and motherboards, but nothing of much worth, even for her kind. The area has been sifted over too many times by too many others, it would seem. Dee-Kal looks up after some five to ten minutes of searching. Compie's *still* giving it some thought? She plants her hips on her hands. "How about, 'Because you want to'? I take it the whole plan is *your* idea, right..? That would make you the foreman!" She returns to Computron to inspect the building supplies, modular panels and bulkheads to create the building, crates and cases containing computers and machinery, steel girders, pallets stacked high with component parts and beams and a thousand other things essential for the job. Computron says, "CONCLUSION: CONSTRUCTION AND TECHNICAL SKILLS OF COMPONENT TECHNOBOTS INCAPABLE OF ADVANCED CONSTRUCTION. UNIT COMPUTRON REQUIRED FOR SUCCESSFUL COMPLETION OF PROJECT." The giant combiner begins clearing out a small rectangular area, occasionally kneeling and employing the Nosecone drill on his knee, sometimes prying out huge shards of ruined material, and sometimes just stomping things flat with his huge, broad feet. "UNIT DEE-KAL, YOUR ASSISTANCE APPRECIATED." Dee-Kal walks around the site. "I suppose the first thing is to clear the site ready for... WHOA!" she exclaims as dirt and debris goes flying in her direction! Dee-Kal backs up, arms over her face. Then she trips up as she catches a foot on something and lands with a thump on her backside. "Hey! Watch it! I am walking, here!" Computron pauses down in his work. "APOLOGIES: EXTENDED." He turns and surveys the area he just cleared...it's a little hard to tell exactly how large the original facility here was, but it seems clear the new area is pretty small. "INITIAL SITE PREPARATION: COMPLETE." Computron moves over to the nearest cache of supplies, a giant stack of armour plating each sheet nearly as tall and thick as the average Autobot. Computron picks up a double handful of plates and carries them over. Even with his size and probably strength, the combiner strains under the sheer weight of the stack like a person carrying a stack of large, heavy books. Dee-Kal gets to her feet. She goes to investigate what she tripped up over. It looks like... a metal *skull*. She looks up sharply. Something inspires her to call out. "No-no-no! Computron! You are lifting incorrectly! Lift with your knees, not with your back!" Computron kneels over once again to pick up one of the steel plates. As he starts to do this, he speaks again. "QUERY: IS AUTOBOT DEE-KAL ABLE TO PERMANENTLY ATTACH TWO PIECES OF METAL TOGETHER BY USING HEAT ABOVE 2 THOUSAND 75 DEGREES KELVIN WHEN THEY ARE IN CLOSE PROXIMITY?" As he's speaking, he's moving two large pieces of steel together Dee-Kal checks her forearm, and a blowtorch attachment appears from a panel on the left side. "Negative. Auto-Junk Dee-Kal is able to, however..!" Dee-Kal nods down her sun visor as a heat shield, and starts to weld. Computron holds the pieces together until Dee-Kal is done. "UNIT COMPUTRON PERFORMING STRESS TEST TO VERIFY STABILITY OF CONSTRUCTION EFFORT." He tries to press the plates apart, not using his full strength but enough to verify that they are sturdy. "EFFORTS OF UNIT DEE-KAL: SUITABLE FOR MILITARY-GRADE CONSTRUCTION." Computron picks up the next set of plates and positions them for Dee-Kal to weld these as well. Slowly the basic structure of the new facility starts to take place...a covered base area with openings on the walls and roof for windows or perhaps weapons to be installed later. Dee-Kal says, "Oh, boy..." as she welds carefully. "I hope this goes on my report card along with a good grade..." Dee-Kal applies her flame to the base metal - the steel plates, and holds it in place until a small bead of molten metal is formed... slowly she works the puddle along the path where the weld is required, manipulating her torch a little as she goes, to ensure a good joint... Dee-Kal grumbles as she works. "I prefer smurfing arts and crafts, you know..." but she remains true to her task, ensuring a uniform bead width and taking her time to avoid creating a cold weld effect. Dee-Kal says, "Need more filler rods..." Computron stands up to his full height once the main structure is complete. There's no lights, climate control, or even a floor really but hey it looks rugged and strong, and large enough to accommodate a small crowd of Autobots. Computron walks over to another part and lifts a large heavy floor-board like plate, revealing a cache of more specialised medical supplies and equipment underneath. He lifts these easily, and carries them over to the partially-finished structure. The roof still has that opening, but it's not large enough for Computron to enter the structure...he can reach his hands in to deposit the medical equipment. "PROCESSING..." Computron notes, as if that's really necessary. When is he NOT processing? "RECORDS INDICATE UNIT DEE-KAL HAS EXPERIENCE WITH REPAIR FACILITIES. PLEASE ASSIST IN SETTING UP EMERGENCY REPAIR SYSTEMS IN SOUTHWEST CORNER OF FACILITY." Your personal radio is not powerful enough to transmit long-distance. Dee-Kal pushes her visor back up, stands and wipes at a very dirty face. "You are welcome..." she notes dryly. "And as you wish... after a short rest and an energon or two!" The little Junkion clambers up a stack of components and plonks herself down for a short rest. A mischievous thought occurs to her. "Computron, query. Can you transmit long distance? Radio messages, I mean..?" Computron stands up and seems to return to his nearly silent vigil and standing still. "PROCESSING...." He says....it's not hard to think about...but this is Computron. ".....INTERNAL SCAN COMPLETE. NEGATIVE. COMPUTRON CANNOT SEND LONG RANGE MESSAGES." Dee-Kal snips open an energon cube and chugs down a fair quantity of the contents. "Shogan nai. That is a pity. Sam-u-el EDC is wary of giant robot types. I thought it would make a cool prank to have you radio him out of the blue and smurf 'hello'. Computron says nothing about it........but stands nearly perfectly still as he seems to survey the countryside. She drinks some more from her carton. "Prolly just as well... it might be a bit too mean..." She finishes her carton of energon. Then she remembers something, and takes the object she tripped over earlier from her hip compartment. Or at least, something from inside the skull object she tripped over earlier. It looks grey, small and hard, but her time with Monstereo means she knows what it is alright - it's a laser core housing. Somebody's spark is in there. "I wonder who you are...?" Dee-Kal puts the small treasure back in her pocket. "Well, rest break is over, I suppose... back to work, ne..?" Computron doesn't answer that, but he does move his way back over and sets up another pair of metallic siding for Dee-kal to weld. Dee-Kal smiles. She totes a couple of rods of filler and pops up her blowtorch again. "Okay... this is for the repair corner, I take it. Let me get this joint in progress..." Dee-Kal repeats her welding routine - melt the metal until it forms a puddle, carefully steer the puddle along, adding to the joint seam by adding a little molten metal from the filler rod... slowly but steadily. "As they say... 'how is my driving'?" Dee-Kal inches her way along the metal siding like an Insecticon eating along it - only she joints the plates together, instead. The filler has to melt into the puddle of base metal that she works with 'just so' so that the mix achieves the same superheated temperature all the way through... it needs to be a uniform width all the way along the seam from start to finish. With luck, once cooled, the final joint will be stronger than the original metal of the siding! Dee-Kal says, "Okay, big guy. All done there!" Computron stands up fully and speaks. "GRATITUDE FOR ASSISTANCE... REQUEST BASIC EMERGENCY REPAIR SYSTEMS INSTALLATION..." Dee-Kal phews... but the gal's work is not over yet. At least assembling computer parts and panels is more like her usual line of work... She removes ream after ream of polythene sheeting from various computer and medical equipment components. "I take it that you intend to down-smurf all the software required for this once it is set up..?" Computron lets Dee-Kal handle the repair corner...he himself begins installing weapons on the openings left in the base's exterior. He adds small missile launchers, rocket bays, a largish laser cannon for the roof, and even a small generator that can send electric shocks through sections of the external plating. Most of these weapons are in Technobot colours, spare weapons he summons from subspace, or leftovers from systems the individual Technos have since been upgraded. A few the giant combiner pulls off of his own frame before setting in place. At Dee-Kal's question, Computron replies. "SOPHISTICATED SOFTWARE NOT REQUIRED AT THIS TIME. UNIT COMPUTRON WILL INPUT BASIC ALGORITHMS AND ENCRYPTION ALGORITHMS." Dee-Kal has a natural advantage when it comes to assembling things - her Junkion instincts take over. Working slightly on auto-pilot, she rapidly motors through the assembly process like a lesser breed of utility droid. If components are missing, that's when Junki-improvisation takes over, using anything to hand. Fortunately, there aren't any missing parts, so everyone can relax... Computron turns back and retrieves another cache of hidden supplies -- this time some rudimentary servos and mechanics along with some smaller armoured panels. He brings these over to install as retractable covers for the weapons. "UNIT DEE-KAL, PLEASE ASSIST WITH FINAL ASSEMBLY OF WEAPONS PORTS." Dee-Kal looks around her at the 'suddenly' repair bay... or the beginnings of one. "Need power... power grid, thingy. How do we smurf this place?" Computron is still outside of the base holding up one of the shutter mechanisms, not able to enter and complete the work due to his sheer size. He offers in response to Dee-Kal, "INITIAL POWER RESERVE WILL BE SUPPLIED BY UNIT COMPUTRON." Lights on his upper torso flash. "POWER CONSUMPTION OF DEPOT WILL BE MINIMAL WHEN SYSTEMS ARE NOT IN ACTIVE USE. UNIT COMPUTRON ESTIMATES MANUAL RECHARGE DURING MAINTENANCE OPERATIONS WILL BE SUITABLE." Dee-Kal accepts that. Why not - he's big enough. "Works for me! I hope you can smurf... power the showers after this is over. I look like a Junkion!" she jokes. She starts working on assembling the weapons ports as well. "Can you hold the bigger parts up while I smurf them together..? They are a little ungainly..." Dee-Kal smiles. Computron holds the parts as directed. With the last finishing touches in place, the base is finally starting to take shape. Much smaller than the original maintenance facility that once stood here, it's more like an armed outpost, suitable for use as a supply depot and emergency repair facility... Armed Autobot Depot has arrived. Supply Cache drops Armed Autobot Depot. Dee-Kal works with a variety of tools in order to match up and assemble the parts. Dee-Kal says, "I hope you have a colour scheme in mind when you smurf the decorators in. This place needs a few details to give it the qualities of home..." Dee-Kal bolts, fastens, rivets, wires - you name it. She has never worked so hard or for so long on such a project in her LIFE... but it seems that she has pulled it off. Something worthy of some praise appears to be set up where mere rubble and waste lay before. And in among all this, a small discovery. A little laser core housing... could someone be inside..? Computron considers that, lights flashing merrily. After a while he booms out, "REQUIREMENTS FOR ARMED OUTPOST DO NOT INCLUDE AESTHETIC DECORATION." He steps back opens a small port on his palm, connecting it to a socket inside. His lights flicker and dim briefly, but after a few seconds the Depot powers up, systems ready. Computron steps back and examines the nearly-finished outpost. "PROJECT 98% COMPLETE. ASSISTANCE APPRECIATED. UNIT COMPUTRON POWER RESERVES DRAINED, CANNOT REMAIN IN MERGED STATE." Dee-Kal says, "It is always nice to smurf business with you, Computron. Statement of fact - I like you!" Dee-Kal says, "And you owe me a nice poster of yourself with an autograph, dedicated to Sam-u-el EDC." Dee-Kal chuckles and winks. Computron separates into the individual Technobots. Scattershot has arrived. Afterburner has arrived. Computron has left. Afterburner de-merges and lands on his head. *CLANG* x.x Dee-Kal stands and stares mesmerised for a few seconds... ..then bursts out laughing! Dee-Kal is pretty tired out, but goes over to help After back onto his feet. She kisses him on the cheek. "Silly-bot..." Afterburner is still out like a light, but since Dee stood him back up....he falls backwards and lands on his wheels....then 'rolls' to his knees, then pitches over onto his face..... Dee-Kal gently catches him before he impacts the ground and holds him in her arms, before gently setting him onthe ground on his back, instead. Dee-Kal runs a scan on him. "Hah, just tired out. I do not blame any of you. I feel the same way!" Dee-Kal chuckles, then checks in her hip compartment again. She takes out the little laser core housing. "The skull I tripped over... it was not of an Autobot or Junkion like us. It was a creature of some kind... Scattershot looks a little drained himself, but he also looks content as he gazes over the completed depot...and especially all of the weapons systems. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He comments. "All we've got to do is load up those launch tubes, maybe find some extra rockets, and we'll be good to..." he starts glancing over the other Technobots, and then notices how tired and drained they all seem. Scattershot's got slightly better energy reserves than the others (mostly because he needs it to power all of his guns), so if he's feeling drained, the others are probably feeling worse. "Hmm...you guys better head back to base for a recharge." He dismisses Nosecone, Lightspeed and Strafe, but then comes over to look at Dee-Kal's find. Dee-Kal holds the ... well, let's face it. It looks like an old tennis ball, Cybertron style, grey and dusty and covered in odd etchings and runes. Presumably circuits, as-was. Scattershot watches it neutrally, then shrugs. "You think that's an Autobot? Maybe someone who got slagged way back whenever this place got taken out?" He gestures at the surroundings. Dee-Kal says, "Mom will smurf what to do. Monstereo is good with laser core tech. I am not sure. I think this was a critterform. Maybe a turbofox or a Cassetteformer..?" Scattershot peers at Dee-Kal dubiously. "How can you tell? It could be anybody." Dee-Kal walks him back to where she found it. The remains of the metal skull are not humanoid, but of a robotic creature. Dee-Kal says, "You tell me..?" Scattershot shrugs. "I never seen it before. But whatever it was, this thing's been offline for a long time."